


英超月度最佳球员真的有魔咒

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：身体交换梗！时间线是1415赛季！考据没有！简介：拿到三月最佳球员后的吉鲁每天晚上总是会在闭眼后和对手边锋交换身体
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 3





	英超月度最佳球员真的有魔咒

01.

2015.4.3

吉鲁被评为英超三月最佳球员。

02.

不对劲。

全身传来的感觉都不对劲。

吉鲁从来没有觉得自己的身体会如此紧绷，无法舒展，就像被硬套了一件儿童连体衣，所有的袖口还被不知道哪个缺德的人缝住了，不过这种感觉很快就消失了。

他睁开眼睛，头顶是陌生的天花板，伸手，视线里闪现出两只骤然缩小的手。

等等，吉鲁愣住了，手为什么会这么小！

他马上意识到什么重要的事，猛地掀开被子，扒下短裤看了一眼。

要命，这个地方也缩小了，还没有痛苦几秒，不对，腿也好短。

吉鲁的脸色瞬间变得苍白，连滚带爬从床上翻落，这是一场噩梦么？

那么醒来就好了。

他习惯性抬手准备捋一捋自己的头发，然后发现他那被精心照料过的柔顺无比的、能够在球场奔跑中飘逸飞舞的头发没了——手上的触感告诉他这是个枯燥单调的毛茸茸的寸头。

没事，没事，吉鲁拍了拍胸安慰自己——他妈的这里也变小了！！！

哈哈哈，吉鲁花了一会儿时间恢复心情，咧嘴笑了笑，是啊，这不过是个噩梦而已，镇定下来，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你一定是太在意自己的身材才会做这样的噩梦，看来每天的运动量需要适当的减少一点了，别给自己那么多压力，没错。

不过到底怎么才能醒来？

吉鲁有了闲心观察他自以为的噩梦，发现这个地方很陌生，瞥到这间房里家具的摆放，室内风格，它们都不是自己熟知的，所以他到底在哪里？

但是反正是噩梦，知道那么多有什么用。

吉鲁拉开浴室的门，准备本能地照个镜子彻底看看自己变成什么样了——他觉得如果这个噩梦足够彻底的话，那么自己应该会变成小时候他最害怕的Alf吧。

结果，镜子中照出的“自己”的模样给予了此时的吉鲁更残酷的打击，并且从刚刚因为过于惊吓而跌落在浴室地板上身体传来的一阵痛楚，他意识到这并不是一场噩梦。

他，阿森纳的奥利维尔·吉鲁，不知道为什么，变成了切尔西的艾登·阿扎尔！

02.

吉鲁——现在是艾登·阿扎尔的模样，正拿起“自己”的车钥匙（吉鲁没忘记给阿扎尔留了个借用的纸条，虽然他不知道到底会是谁能够看到这张纸条，考虑到他已经变成了阿扎尔，也许会是奥利维尔·吉鲁？）准备开着“自己”的车，回到自己的家里去。

熟悉的引擎声从院子外传来。

吉鲁愣了愣，这个声音不会错，是他的车，现在正停在艾登·阿扎尔的房子外面。

他这么快就来了么？

03.

吉鲁站在门前，微微仰头——因为阿扎尔身高的原因，他不得不这样做，这样的视角让他恍然觉得自己从这个角度看原来也是如此的魅力四射，下颚没有刮干净的胡须都不那么惹人生厌了，啊，也许他可以试着留些胡子？那看起来不错，更加充满男性的魅力，再说，他也到了该留些胡子的年龄了。

他就这样用深情款款的眼神看着奥利维尔·吉鲁，双眸里迸发出无穷的光彩，而这副被死死盯住的身体里面的人是艾登·阿扎尔，所以对于吉鲁用自己的身体作出这样的表情感到无比惊悚，他纠结地咬着唇，皱紧眉头——吉鲁为此心脏咯噔一声，这个该死的散发荷尔蒙的男人，在这样下去，他要忍不住亲自己一口了。

越发觉得空气中气氛诡异的阿扎尔在吉鲁面前挥挥手，试图把对方从某种空间中唤回。

“咳，嗨，吉鲁，能，能让我进去么？我是说，这毕竟是我的家。”

“呃——好的，没问题。”

吉鲁，现在是艾登·阿扎尔，侧过身，让门外的奥利维尔·吉鲁，也就是阿扎尔，走进屋内，他们需要就目前发生在两人身上的事情进行严肃而深刻的讨论，试图在一切变得不可控乃至于无法挽回前，找到把两个人身体换回来的方法。

04.

坐在沙发上的两人，在开始尴尬的几秒对视又旋即转开脑袋后，可能是因为还无法接受这种肉体与灵魂不对等的神奇感觉，性格都是自来熟的两人，竟然就这样低头沉默了很久。

思忖中的两人神情无比凝重，发生在他们身上的现象也许无法用科学来解释，也许这意味着什么新的世界，他们在想未来在想宇宙，或是明天早餐该吃什么。

直到吉鲁受不了，率先打破这团死气沉沉，突然开口。

“阿扎尔，交换后，你有对我的身体做过什么么？”

他对此很好奇，真的很好奇，他不知道一个普通——指的是身材普通，以及他没有特别针对切尔西的边锋——在突然获得这么一副完美的身材，尤其是拥有那傲人的男性尺寸后，会有什么特殊的反应，好吧，他就是想听听别人的惊呼，男人小小的虚荣心在作怪。

“没有，什么也没做。”

阿扎尔格外冷静地回答，但毕竟是用着吉鲁的身体，稍微一点小动作都无法逃脱本体的眼睛，吉鲁知道他在撒谎。

“真的什么也没有么？我可是把你看光了。”

吉鲁当然没有看光艾登·阿扎尔，只是扒了裤子确认某个部位的尺寸没有自己大而已。虽然他有个不错——好吧，是相当不错的屁股，但至少他现在对蓝军的边锋还没产生什么兴趣，这种小身板暂时不在他的狩猎范围里。

“喂，你这个家伙给人留点隐私好不好！我也确实看了你，但只有那个地方！！而且我只是想确认那里是不是真的有那张照片上的那么大！”

“哦，阿扎尔，没想到你也看过那张照片，不会是特地去搜的吧？”吉鲁露出一个异常灿烂而又别有深意的微笑。

“不是！没有！！哈，怎么可能，我怎么可能去搜那种东西！”

阿扎尔立刻摇头，反复驳回这种毫无证据的污蔑，吉鲁也没说话，只是看着阿扎尔一点点不受控制爬上耳尖的红晕，惊讶想到，原来自己的身体还能做出这种近似于害羞的举动。以及蓝军边锋看来是真的有去搜他的那张照片，何必硬撑着不承认呢，又不丢人。

“其实，”吉鲁笑嘻嘻地爬上沙发——他发现阿扎尔的小身板有时还蛮方便的——凑近一看到自己的身体就预感到不妙的阿扎尔，勾起嘴角，自豪无比地说，“勃起的时候更大。”

“这是个男人都做得到，吉鲁，你别再说那个部位了，我们能讨论讨论别的么？”

阿扎尔脑海里已经开始铺满那张更衣室的画面，他觉得自己的脸正迅速地燃烧起来——对了，吉鲁脸红过么？该死，搜照片是方便了解对手不是么。

他僵硬地坐在自家的沙发上，早知道一开始就索性承认了，现在这样反而让他有种做贼心虚的感觉。如果他们两个人的身体一时半会换不回去，他可千万别在更衣室里开这种玩笑——尤其是别再弄出什么阿扎尔的裸体照片出来！！

吉鲁歪头思考了一会儿，双腿挂在在沙发边缘，悠悠晃荡起来——他发现阿扎尔的身体一旦缩进沙发里到一定程度，腿就无法够到地板，只能悬在空中，这其实有点可爱。

就在阿扎尔以为沉默的吉鲁要认真开始讨论该如何换回身体的话题后，对方突然直起身，双手比划了一个距离，脸上神采奕奕，对他眨了眨右眼.

“我的特别大，这不是‘是个男人都做得到’的事吧。”

这种属于自己的习惯动作原来有时候看起来这么讨打么？阿扎尔对此感到不可置信，还是说因为这是吉鲁做出来的，所以尤其讨打？

“吉鲁，你他妈住嘴好么！！”

05.

最后，短暂的会面没有讨论出什么实质内容。

“阿扎尔，就是如果明天醒来我们还是这样，交换个联系方式吧，以防万一。”

“——就这样，拜拜，但愿我们明天就能换回来。”

吉鲁在门口送别了阿扎尔。

随后，他在目送奥利维尔·吉鲁，也就是阿扎尔，开着他自己的车离开时，骤然意识到，如果是在身体交换的状态下，他要到了阿扎尔的联系方式也没有用。毕竟自己是拿着阿扎尔的手机给奥利维尔·吉鲁的手机发消息，他唯一要知道的号码，是自己的手机号码。

所以，为什么要主动去问切尔西边锋的联系方式？

06.

2015.4.4 阿森纳4-1利物浦，吉鲁补时阶段进一球。

2015.4.5 切尔西2-1斯托克城，阿扎尔点球加助攻。

07.

两天后，吉鲁和阿扎尔都意识到双方交换身体的情况似乎在白天并不会出现，这让他们对这种诡异情况的接受程度稍微提高了一点——至少不会影响到俱乐部的比赛，他们两个人踢球风格可完全不一样，谁知道会闹出什么笑话来，比如。

边路快马大吉鲁

柱式中锋阿扎尔

08.

2015.4.12 阿森纳1-0伯恩利，吉鲁82分钟被换下场

2015.4.12 切尔西1-0女王公园巡游者，阿扎尔88分钟助攻

09.

距离阿扎尔和吉鲁第一次交换身体已经过去一周多，但一直找不到解决办法的他们，每到晚上还是会继续这种状况。同时，不知道为什么，他们现在对此已经没有当初一开始的不适应，反而寻找到一种奇特的维持平衡、顺其自然的状态。

两个人的想法可以简单概括为，等待哪一天突然的奇迹再降临一次，让他们的身体重归自己，除此之外，阿扎尔和吉鲁，不论换没换身体，每天该干嘛干嘛。

只是有一点——

吉鲁发现阿扎尔交换进自己的身体里却从不锻炼，这怎么可以！！他无法忍受这个！

所以吉鲁在今天的日常闲聊完毕后，发了个消息给阿扎尔，时间还早，夜晚还长，他不该钻进被窝里早早地躺好。

“阿扎尔，我觉得我最近锻炼不够，身材要走样了。”

“所以？”阿扎尔记得自己在交换身体的晚上没有偷吃零食，虽然用别人的身体长肉，他享受，看起来是会出现在他梦里的事，但他还是克制住了，吉鲁不应该说这样的话啊。

“你晚上要记得锻炼，任务计划我贴在衣柜里那面镜子的边上了。”

一段时间的等待后，似乎是去看了任务计划的阿扎尔，砰砰砰赶来发了个消息。

“吉鲁，现在我只想问一句话，你为什么要这么折磨自己？？？”

“好吧，阿扎尔，我确实该享受享受生活，也许每天晚上约个模特什——”

“不行！！！我锻炼，我锻炼行了吧，吉鲁，你这个混蛋。”

“啊，对了，阿扎尔，锻炼完后，记得拍照片发过来给我，我要看看效果。”

“这都得拍个照片！？”

“你翻翻我的手机相册咯。”

一段时间的等待后，似乎是去翻了吉鲁手机相册的阿扎尔，彻底沉默了。

10.

关于闲聊，吉鲁和阿扎尔现在会聊些足球的事——他们也只能聊聊这个，或者调侃调侃各自的俱乐部队友，偶尔，他们会也提起曾经效力过的里尔和蒙彼利埃，并且同时惊讶于，原来那个时候两个人就见过面，可惜并没有什么交集。

对了，吉鲁甚至开始在手机上搜索着去看对方的比赛录播，他从没有告诉阿扎尔，他觉得这有点不好意思，不知道为什么——不过，阿扎尔其实早就知道这个秘密了，谁叫某人从不删历史记录。所以每次白天换回身体后，手机里留下的痕迹总是会让阿扎尔发笑，他会带着点探险般挖掘金子一样的小激动，一点一点去翻看昨夜吉鲁用指尖留下的故事，每到自己的名字出现时，他的心底会莫名奇妙泛起些又痒又暖的东西。

11.

2015.4.19 切尔西1-0曼联，阿扎尔38分钟进球，奥斯卡助攻

12.

“奥斯卡，等等，先过来拍个照！。”

阿扎尔抬高手臂，举起手机拼命摇晃，在赛后的更衣室向准备去洗澡的奥斯卡笑着招手，大声喊住他离去的身影。听到熟悉的奇怪英语口音，奥斯卡很快转身，拿起脖间的毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，腼腆地一笑，走向阿扎尔身旁的空位。

两人坐在堆满凌乱衣物的长椅上，因为镜头的收摄不得不肩膀依靠肩膀，还未褪去的汗水的味道充斥在鼻尖，相触的裸露肌肤柔软滚烫，至于未来，此时还是两人浑然不觉的存在。

阿扎尔伸展酸胀的双脚，懒洋洋地靠在衣柜上全身放松，甚至没有想到费点力气去提起手，随意找了个稍低的角度就打开镜头，勾起一边的嘴角，在那里专心致志地等待奥斯卡。

奥斯卡注意到了镜头的角度近乎是仰视，但并没有提出任何异议，他并不惧怕这种角度，更何况，在这样的情况下，两个人中，总有一个人比另一个人被镜头更加残忍对待。

一个小小的捉弄心思，他为此悄悄地笑了起来，琢磨着等会一定要去点赞这条推，巴西人身上属于南美的灿烂阳光铺开在更衣室里，晕在镜头里，于是接收到微笑信号的阿扎尔正准备按下拍摄的按钮，手腕被路过的队长特里用力抬了一下。

“艾登，你这是在拍鼻孔特写么？”

“这哪里有问题啊？”

阿扎尔愣了愣，有一丝不服气，但转而看到镜头提升后他和奥斯卡，尤其是自己不再显得傻里傻气的样子，还是哼哼唧唧顺从地把手抬高到特里指定的位置，并且开始有点怀疑自己以前是不是过于不注意自己照片里的形象。

“呃...艾登，我好像看到了吉鲁？”

翻开相册想要找到刚才和奥斯卡的自拍合照上传发推的阿扎尔，面对手机相册里突然闪出的一大堆吉鲁赤裸上身的图片，和奥斯卡的疑惑发问，陷入了有史以来可能是最大的更衣室尴尬中——他甚至发现自己的笑容比他刚来蓝军时在新人仪式上唱歌还要僵硬，而最为脆弱的耳尖正以眨眼的速度迅速蹿红，毫不掩饰地表明这里面的故事绝不简单。

天哪！！

吉鲁他怎么不在收到锻炼照片后删掉这些东西啊！！！他知道这是艾登·阿扎尔的手机么？他自己在自己的手机里存一大堆照片自恋就算了，他为什么还要这样对我的手机！！

正在心里猛翻白眼的阿扎尔发现队长特里走出更衣室的脚又慢慢收了回来。

“哦？吉鲁？”

那人的视线颇为凝重而又闪过些许玩味，装模作样地捏起下巴，向阿扎尔投来视线。阿扎尔对此毛骨悚然，把手机猛地往自己胸膛里藏，却被几步之外的特里眼疾手快地夺了过去。

这难道就是铁血蓝军的抢断能力？！

“艾登，说吧，你是恋爱了么？”不断快速翻动浏览着阿扎尔手机相册的特里，发挥出了一贯的冷静，对这种局面提出了自己身为前辈的经过几秒钟“深思熟虑”的考究。

阿扎尔被特里的话刺激地心中一颤，手不自觉地握紧，张着嘴立刻摇头，却在那一瞬间不知道说什么才好。他为了缓解气氛，咯咯笑了起来，真是奇怪，在心里嘀咕，为什么没办法直接就这样说清楚，一定是因为交换身体的原因——他不能解释这个，而不是别的什么。

“绝对没有！队长把手机还我，求你了，好嘛？”

阿扎尔又使出他惯常的那套，上前软糖一样撒娇似地黏住特里，左手拽着他球衣的下摆，微抬起下颚，鼓起脸颊，眼巴巴地望着队长，右手偷偷摸摸地使劲去够特里手里的手机。

特里对阿扎尔这副模样笑而不语，摸摸他的寸头，然后在瓦隆人的指尖就快够到自己手机的一瞬间，把它干脆丢向了洗完澡朝更衣室走来的库尔图瓦。

守门员的良好意识让库尔图瓦对朝自己飞来的东西本能地选择双手接住，待回过神来才注意到是阿扎尔的手机，不解的神情还没在脸上保持多久，看到满屏幕的肉体后了然。

“啊，所以艾登喜欢的是这种类型么？”他淡淡地说了一句。

“不是，蒂博，把手机给我。”

阿扎尔觉得除了耳尖，自己现在的脸也肯定难得红了起来，怎么会这样啊，吉鲁那个家伙不可原谅，都是因为他忘记删照片才导致这种事情的出现！

虽然阿扎尔有心去夺回手机，但特里转换阵地后，他现在不论多么努力地踮起脚都没办法作出什么有力的反击，只能气呼呼地跟个炸毛的小猫崽去捉逗猫棒一样，徒劳无功地被高举起手的库尔图瓦转着圈玩弄，欺负人，一个一个都在欺负人！

“看时间是最近才保存的。”库尔图瓦气定神闲地左躲右闪，没忘记继续观察相册，手指滑动中脸色不变，语气平静、报告似地和特里一板一眼说到。

“你最好解释清楚，艾登，这些照片为什么会出现在你的手机里？”

特里坐在对更衣室发生得一切已经来不及消化的奥斯卡身边，抱起双肩，翘起腿，故作严肃地盯着阿扎尔问到。作为过来人，他其实并不在意阿扎尔和吉鲁走在一起，这没什么，他对此从来都是持开放的态度，只是，抱歉，逗弄阿扎尔很有趣，他是不会放过这个机会的。

阿扎尔在心里快速权衡到底是在此时勉强承认喜欢吉鲁好还是编造谎言甩锅给吉鲁更好，不是，还需要想么，他选择甩锅——反正现在的一切起因就是吉鲁那个家伙惹的祸。

“哎，吉鲁他最近一直在骚扰我，我快被他烦死了，就是这样。”

阿扎尔拧起小脸，哼了一声，自暴自弃地答到，本以为能够结束这场闹剧，看脸色特里似乎也准备接受这个理由——不论他心里是如何想的，但没想到，库尔图瓦并没有放过他。

“艾登，虽然你说很烦，但你一张一张都把他骚扰你的图保存下来了啊。”

“蒂博！！你，好吧，这是软件自动保存的不行么？”

“可是艾登，这些图片被保存进的相册名是‘吉鲁的身材超棒，无法抗拒的魅力’，这似乎不太可能是软件自动命名的吧。”

13.

啊？

吉鲁的身材超棒，无妨抗拒的魅力？？？

阿扎尔被库尔图瓦报出的这个名字震撼到无法言语，这是什么东西？

奥利维尔·吉鲁！！！！

2015.4.19日，阿扎尔在斯坦福桥的赛后更衣室里，没有成功发出赢球的庆祝推特。

14.

又一次交换身体的夜晚。

吉鲁，也就是艾登·阿扎尔，听到骤然响起的门铃声，面色略带犹豫地打开门。

这个时候会是谁？

不可能是阿扎尔，吉鲁想到，小个子昨天在和自己交换身体后，先不说闲聊时有点奇怪，有一句没一句的，后来甚至还没有发锻炼的照片，哪怕自己威胁说要用他的身体去逛酒吧，对面也无动于衷，还说什么要去就去好了，他要上太阳报澄清一切。

生气了么？

吉鲁最后试着和对面道了一声晚安，幸运的是，阿扎尔还是和他说了晚安，这让他心里稍稍安稳，还好，但没想到今天的闲聊还没开始，门口就有突发状况。

推开门看到站在门外的西班牙人后，吉鲁在那个刹那大脑一片空白，但很快反应过来，学着阿扎尔的样子，歪头一笑，靠上去拉起他的手臂，热烈地把他迎进屋内。

“啊，阿，不是，AZP，你来啦，欢迎！我去准备准备...呃，你为什么来我家来着？”

阿兹皮利奎塔似乎被阿扎尔以假乱真的装傻戳到点上——但其实这并不是装傻——轻声地笑了起来，指了指厨房的方向，随后大方地走进屋内，坐在客厅的沙发上。

“Raclette，你昨天的比赛结束后在停车场邀请我到你家来尝尝你的手艺，忘记了吗？”

吉鲁骤然想到可能阿扎尔已经邀请阿兹皮利奎塔很多次了，否则这个人绝不会表现得这么自然。邻居，多次邀请，共进晚餐，休息日修剪花园，篱笆旁的闲聊，早晨一起散步，顺路去超市买食材，路上不小心的触碰，害羞而尴尬地相视一笑，心跳加速，某人主动地牵手，在无人街角因为一时催生的混乱而激动地拥吻，吐露心意，场上愈发默契，最后上床！！！

他们一定上床了！！

今天阿兹皮利奎塔就是来找阿扎尔上床的，什么Raclette都是借口，吉鲁在过去的短暂时光里，自己补完了阿扎尔和阿兹皮利奎塔的所有“秘密”故事，然后对此竟然生出些不自在来，他的笑容有些淡去，嘴角收拢，却没忘记学习阿扎尔的一贯温柔。

“对对对，我当然没有忘记啊，AZP，你在客厅里先等一会儿哦。”

在厨房，吉鲁打开手机给阿扎尔发消息，他的脸上早已不见刚刚的笑意，被一片阴霾笼罩，眉心皱出浅浅的痕迹，打字时越想越气，捏着手机的指关节都在泛白，微微颤抖——这早已超出正常的反应范畴，吉鲁心里也明白，但他无法控制这种感觉的发狂滋长。

到底是什么时候开始，吉鲁想，习惯阿扎尔的这种陪伴，并且因为交换身体这种不可告人的因素的存在把这种陪伴当做一种独一无二的占有，把它当成理所当然。

吉鲁以为这些日子的相处，他和阿扎尔的关系都在朝着——朝着那个方向走。

他故意不删在阿扎尔手机上有关于他的浏览记录——自己可不是那么粗心的人，至少从没忘记删掉“Hazard booty”这种搜索记录。

他用这种他许久不会有的细腻小心思去提醒对方。

自己在意他。

奥利维尔·吉鲁想要一段开始，来试试吧，艾登·阿扎尔，为什么不呢？

可是——

“阿扎尔，你和阿兹皮利奎塔上床了吧，你和他什么关系，为什么不告诉我？现在我是这副身体的半个主人，我有权知道所有你的秘密。”

“啊？奥利维尔·吉鲁，你在说什么，我和AZP上床？？？”

阿扎尔正在吉鲁的家里遵从那些任务计划锻炼，说实话，他只是精神上在感到疲劳，而属于奥利维尔·吉鲁的身体似乎非常习惯于这样的折腾，导致他在锻炼时有种奇特的恍惚感，又特别容易发呆，此时看到吉鲁发来的这句没头没脑的话，差点把手中的哑铃砸在地板上。

“阿兹皮利奎塔来你家了。”吉鲁继续说。

“他只是来吃Raclette的拜托，因为我不久前新买了个奶酪板烧的设备想要试试手，而一个人吃Raclette又太浪费，美食就是要分享的。”

“所以，你没有和他上床？你和他也只是正常队友关系？”

吉鲁打下这些字的时候在厨房几乎要笑出来，他缩着肩膀小心翼翼地抑制住自己这份喜悦，重新咧开嘴，差点就要捧着手机，露出宣告世界般的表情，得意地在阿兹皮利奎塔面前跑来跑去——谢天谢地，吉鲁，他自己，还没有疯狂到那个地步，。

“没有，以及是的。好了，吉鲁，记得一定要好好招待AZP，我不想明天训练时听到他说昨天的晚餐糟透了，我的手艺可不差，一定，一定要用那个新设备做啊。”

“阿扎尔，来自法国的Chef向你保证，AZP明天一定会夸你的。”

看到吉鲁屏幕上发来的言辞凿凿，在屏幕另一边的阿扎尔露出了计策成功后窃喜的笑容，他躺倒在床上，不禁开始想象吉鲁弄砸一切后的表情。

可惜，自己不能亲眼看到。

其实阿扎尔是昨天在斯坦福桥从更衣室落荒而逃，躲进停车场，看到阿兹皮利奎塔，才临时想到邀请他去自己家吃Raclette的，特地要求用新买的设备也是别有用心。

阿扎尔自己还没有弄懂那个新设备的用法，前面几次尝试都有些失败，融化出来的奶酪还比不上放在烤箱里切片，他都不会，所以奥利维尔·吉鲁也肯定完全不会。

哼，让我那么尴尬，我也要让你尴尬，阿扎尔恶狠狠地想，在床上大笑起来。

15.

在客厅耐心等待了十几分钟后，迟迟不见阿扎尔身影的阿兹皮利奎塔，有些不放心，撑着沙发，起身瞄了一眼厨房。正常来说，Raclette不论做法如何，最好都是需要趁热吃的，这个等待时间，或许是瓦隆人遇到了点麻烦。

视线中，早就进入厨房的阿扎尔正围着个围裙，腰臀靠在大理石台前，摆了个姿势，动也不动，身后的大理石台面上什么实质性进展也没有，几颗土豆没洗没削完好无损，熏肉火腿还在盘子里躺着，腌黄瓜罐子打开了一半，面包束在一碰便会簌簌作响的透明袋子里。

他叉腰的右手边最近的是从冰箱里拿出来准备融化，到现在薄膜表面已微微覆有水滴的Raclette——目前包装亦完好，左手则不出意料地正拿着手机打字。

他的网瘾又犯了么，阿兹皮利奎塔想到此，低头无奈一笑，但等他再抬起头仔细去看阿扎尔时才发现，他绝不是简简单单地在刷推特或是别的什么有趣却又简单的东西。

那个人很认真地用指尖敲击着屏幕，过长睫毛下，双眸底敛着反射而来的电子光，点亮起来，像是划过瞳孔迅速迸发的兴奋火花。他没有笑，深浅阴影的层次中，往日总是过分活泼的脸上，呈现出的表情宁静而又平和，绝不是阿兹皮利奎塔能想到阿扎尔会有的表情。

阿扎尔像是变了个人一样，眉眼唇角，露出的温柔美好到一种褒义的做作程度，圆润的面部线条如利剑一样，穿破阿兹皮利奎塔的表层皮肤刺向神经末梢，激起一阵阵激烈的跳动。

“艾登，需要我帮忙么？”阿兹皮利奎塔忽而觉得自己有点不习惯这样的阿扎尔。

“啊——没事！我一个人可以的。不过，Azp，抱歉，你得再等等啦。”

差点忘记有位客人还在等待阿扎尔约定好的一顿晚餐，阿兹皮利奎塔的话让吉鲁从聊天中尴尬地回过神，没忘记和对面的阿扎尔快速回了个道别的消息，猛地放下手机，擦了擦围裙，稍稍回头，不好意思地朝阿兹皮利奎塔一笑，开始拆起Raclette的包装。

“应该是这台机器吧。”

吉鲁自顾自地嘀咕着，打量放在厨房桌上的奇怪设备，再三确认后，把拆好的Raclette小心翼翼地架在机器下方，按下开关，上方逐渐升起的高温正缓慢烘化奶酪。

因为不想让阿兹皮利奎塔等得太久，吉鲁选择在等待Raclette融化的这段时间里准备配菜，虽然他到处找了一下，发现这台烤Raclette的机器并没有电烤炉那样有时间的设定，但他自信一切都在掌握中，一般来说，烤到冒泡泡就差不多了。

吉鲁按照自己“法国Chef”的要求，在挑选好的瓷盘中摆上精心设计过各自朝向的腌黄瓜，一片片配上大小尺寸适宜的切好的熏肉火腿，松软完美的方形面包在最下层托起一切。

他自我满足地欣赏了一下，没有意识到自己对阿扎尔的一个小小要求如此上心，长舒一口气，顺手把切好块的土豆放进烤箱等待加热。

自觉已经没什么事干的吉鲁，再次拿起手机，他准备拍张照，告知正在辛苦执行锻炼计划的阿扎尔自己的成果，以及不动声色地展露一下厨艺。

手刚刚划开摄像头，吉鲁忽然记起什么，Raclette还在烤着呢！

他将视线移动到那个方向，放着烤Raclette机的桌上流了一滩的奶酪，上下叠在一起像是模仿超抽象派却惨遭失败的单色调画作——时间刚刚好，吉鲁却恰巧错过装盘的机会。

“不不不——”

16.

“对不起，AZP，你饿么？要不我请你去附近的餐厅吃顿饭？我——”

“没事，艾登，请客就不必了，下次要记得专心点，一开始你似乎在和谁聊天？”

“没有，我很认真地在为你准备晚餐！”

吉鲁脸不红心不跳地撒了个谎，甚至还熟练地用阿扎尔的脸摆出一副无辜的模样——考虑到明天身体换回去后的阿扎尔在科巴姆基地训练时绝对会去找阿兹皮利奎塔问今天晚餐的事，他不能在这件事上让步，他，奥利维尔·吉鲁，有好好履行答应过阿扎尔的事。

只是出了点小小的差错，奥利维尔·吉鲁会自己去找艾登·阿扎尔认错的。

“和你聊天的那个人是奥利维尔·吉鲁么？”

阿兹皮利奎塔说完这句话后温和地笑了起来。

他是无意间听到的那天赛后更衣室的一片混乱，也是无意间知道阿扎尔和吉鲁原来还存在一段潜在的关系。他原先对此并不十分确定，但今天阿扎尔在那个瞬间露出的那个表情给他的震撼太大，以至于让他几乎就是立刻认为——如果对面的人是奥利维尔·吉鲁，那阿扎尔就是一个早已陷于爱情中的人。

“是的，AZP，我在和奥利维尔·吉鲁聊天哦。”

上一秒还不会对“自己有在认真准备晚餐”这一观点让步的吉鲁，听到阿兹皮利奎塔的话后立刻抛弃立场，承认了自己的心不在焉，同时也承认下些许微妙的事。他在心里清楚地知道阿兹皮利奎塔问的这句话不会就是字句表面的意思，西班牙人心里也有自己的心思。

他问，那个人是奥利维尔·吉鲁么？或许同时在问，那个人可以是阿兹皮利奎塔么？

所以，自己的回答完完全全就是一个令人发指地占便宜的行为，阿扎尔知道后说不定会生气，可他就是想要这么做，况且，他们确实在聊天啊！！

“是嘛，我就知道。那明天训练见了，拜拜，艾登。”

站在阿扎尔门口的吉鲁挥手，目送阿兹皮利奎塔越过阿扎尔的花园，走向不远的隔壁的宅邸，西班牙人拿出钥匙开门，然后关门，开灯，拉起窗帘，黑色的人影走动。

吉鲁就那样看了很久，久到他的肚子咕咕叫了起来，才意识到自己在吃醋，又一次，为阿扎尔吃起了完全不必要的醋——明明知道所有的事情都是他想太多，明明不久前才从对方嘴里收到了保证，却还是在提心吊胆地要掐灭一切可能的萌芽。

真是傻子行为。

所以，奥利维尔·吉鲁，可能，真的喜欢上艾登·阿扎尔了。

不妙呀。

17.

“AZP，你实话实话，昨天晚上我的晚餐准备得如何？”

准备拆台“法国Chef”奥利维尔·吉鲁的阿扎尔在第二天科巴姆基地的训练结束后，立刻找到阿兹皮利奎塔询问。他狡黠地盯着对方，因为眼里的期待神情过于明显，以至于阿兹皮利奎塔以为瓦隆人正孩子气地故意试探他是不是对昨晚的事守口如瓶。

于是，他点头，昧着良心，非常认真地回答到。

“很棒。”

“AZP，不可以说谎哦！我是不是做得糟透了？是不是没用好那台机器？”

“好吧，我不知道你在想什么艾登，你看起来非常期待我把昨天的晚餐数落一遍，但标准回答应该是这样的吧‘如果没有奥利维尔·吉鲁，你完全可以做得更好’，是么？”

“嗯？我做饭好不好吃和他有什么关系？？”

“你忘记昨天你和他聊天时的样子了么？”

“是，是什么样的？我哪里能看到自己的样子啊？”阿扎尔的心咚咚咚地跳了起来，速度越来越快，脸竟然开始发烫，所以奥利维尔·吉鲁是在用什么表情和自己聊天呢？

“艾登，你心不在焉，看起来就像在喜欢一个人。”

18.

在彼此交换身体那么多次后，阿扎尔第一次，在白天，也就是他和奥利维尔·吉鲁并没有交换身体的时候，把法国人请到了自己的家里。

因为那次晚餐的失败最终还是暴露了，不过不是阿兹皮利奎塔没有保守秘密，那一天不论阿扎尔多死缠烂打，西班牙人还是绝不改口很棒的评价，是两人例常晚上闲聊时，吉鲁亲自承认的，他最后要求阿扎尔教教他如何使用好那台烤Raclette的设备。

所谓的“法国Chef”到底还是比不上自己呀，阿扎尔那时颇为得意地同意了。

但当阿扎尔在自家厨房里准备Raclette的配菜时，因为意识到吉鲁无时无刻不在近距离看着自己，他削土豆的手开始发颤，好几次差点划过指尖。

阿扎尔被自己气得放下土豆，转过身，对上懒洋洋撑在大理石台边缘的吉鲁。

“吉鲁，你别看着我，好么？”

“拜托，我是来跟你学手艺的，不看着你怎么行？”吉鲁耸耸肩，站在自己面前的阿扎尔，生起气来很可爱，让人想伸手去揉他的头发，就像想摸摸可爱的小动物。

那虽然是颗单调枯燥的寸头，但吉鲁准备把手放在上面，然后，抱住他不松手。他想，阿扎尔抱起来应该是放在太阳底下晒着的，塞了许多许多棉花的小枕头，软绵绵暖洋洋的。

吉鲁的思绪不受控制地开始发散，蓝色的瞳孔逐渐迷蒙成一片波澜肆起的海，俊朗的脸庞散发的魅力在这个刹那达到顶点——那是渴望什么的姿态。

他怀念起两人交换身体时瓦隆人身上每一寸的触感，可惜，在那些日子里，他并没有做出任何出格的事——他承认洗澡时会在某些部位进行一定时长的留恋，但也就仅止于此。毕竟他真正想对这副身体做的事，白天交换回来时，一定会被阿扎尔发现的。

“天哪，这种眼神，奥利维尔·吉鲁，你别用这种眼神看着我！！”

“什么眼神？”吉鲁笑着，他朝阿扎尔走进了一点，露出疑惑的表情。

“就是，就是——”阿扎尔张着嘴，吉鲁1米9的身形朝他有力地压来，今天的法国人穿着件浅色的衣服，紧绷的衣衫藏不住他完美锐利的线条，甚至浅浅露出些许底下的风光来。

腹肌，胸大肌，不论什么，都别再靠近了！

阿扎尔觉得自己的耳尖又开始红了，从一点点的发烫到整个人都像Raclette一样被烘烤着融化。该死，你怎么这么不争气，他骂起自己，拿出你在球场上过掉对手防线的自信来啊，艾登·阿扎尔，你可以的，奥利维尔·吉鲁他可不会防守！！

“你在找的句子是这个么？想要你。”

吉鲁的嘴角仍然带笑，他满意地看到阿扎尔少有的羞涩，边替对方回答着，边把手伸向对方。奥利维尔·吉鲁终于抱到阿扎尔，羽毛，棉花枕头，白色云朵，刚烤好的棉花糖，一片清晨薄薄的阳光，水中摇晃的一粒金子，冬天的一副手套，总之是柔软的，干净的。

吉鲁紧紧抱着阿扎尔，低头吻上瓦隆人毛茸茸的头顶，就是如此贪婪的句子，他说，我想要你，想要拥抱你，想要吻你，想要上你，想要陪伴你，想要你的未来，想要你的一切。

“和我交往吧，阿扎尔。”

19.

2015.04.26 阿森纳对阵切尔西，第十七分钟左右。

奥斯卡被对方防守球员撞倒，比赛因此暂停，队医上前查看。

威廉和阿扎尔在奥斯卡周围，阿扎尔在和裁判理论几句后，两人拍掌，相视一笑，他赶紧趁此机会喝了几口水，期间余光注意到某人的视线一直在朝自己瞥，准确来说，是朝自己手里的水瓶瞥，那眼神是在说，奥利维尔·吉鲁，口渴要喝水。

喂喂！！我们现在是对手啊！

作为场上对手的奥利维尔·吉鲁旁若无人地走过去，朝阿扎尔伸手，什么话也没说，而阿扎尔，在一瞬间纠结过无数遍后，比吉鲁伸手的动作还要迅速，仿佛理所当然、天经地义、顺理成章地把手中的水瓶递给了对方，在两人靠近时，他悄悄地，故意没看对方，说。

“吉鲁，你喝完后别直接递给我，放在地上就好。”

“你在害羞么？”闻言，阿扎尔白了一眼立即仰头喝水的吉鲁，轻哼一声，没说什么，装作若无其事地靠近威廉，拉开了两人的距离。

注意到一切的威廉，在一旁，撩起球衣下摆遮住脸一擦，再抬头时，悄然露齿一笑。

关于某两个人的关系在蓝军更衣室里早就不是秘密了——库尔图瓦很快保证了这件事在队内的广泛流传，而知道后的阿扎尔并没有费力去辩解什么让这个秘密在丧失逗弄乐趣的同时变得更加真实，也许蓝军边锋和枪手的中锋，确实有一腿呢？

见吉鲁乖乖地把水瓶放在草坪上，阿扎尔在吉鲁意料之外的眼神中，上前重新拿起它，并且，再次，毫不介怀地喝了几口水。竖起的瓶嘴上还留有吉鲁本能地渴求滋润的唇纹，无法抑制的欲望带来的温度仿佛灼热，此时被阿扎尔拿起，贴在唇上，从唇边插进口腔内。

他为了喝下足够多的液体满足自己干涸的身体，并不是刻意可爱地嘟起嘴，鼓起一边的脸颊，咽喉正上下吞咽，吮吸着口腔内的物体，从那细小的口中感受一阵阵滚过舌苔最终流入腹中的液体。他扬起头的同时，没有忘记观察着远去吉鲁的反应，吉鲁正全神贯注地看着他。法国人又开始感到口干舌燥，阿扎尔是在暗示，一个未完的吻，或是别的什么。

最后，一场当着数万人乃至数十万人面前心照不宣的犯罪的证据被阿扎尔放在了队医的包里，跟着队医下了场。

比赛继续。

20.

吉鲁本来以为今晚会如过去的许多夜晚一样，闭上眼，再睁开眼，然后出现在阿扎尔的家里，但没有，今天什么也没发生。

终于等待到奇迹再次降临的吉鲁却有一点点的失落，从今天起，他和阿扎尔便不再拥有这份全世界独一无二的秘密，不过他们用别的秘密替代了它，更好的一个。

吉鲁笑着从床上起身，抓起柜子上的手机，打开联系人，找到当初第一天交换身体时便存下的蓝军边锋的联系方式，发送消息，等待，就如以往的夜晚。

“看来一切都恢复如常了，非常遗憾你不能再体验1米9的身高，还有完美的身材。”

“哼，我可一点也不怀念这些，我现在感觉好极了。”

“不过阿扎尔，你还有机会体验我身上别的什么。”

“什么？”

“你现在来我家，这个，我得在床上才能告诉你。”

“滚啊！！我去睡觉啦。”

十分钟后——

“艾登，艾登，艾登，我能叫你艾登么？鉴于我们的关系有了实质的进展。”

二十分钟后——

“艾登，要不我们约个会？鉴于你似乎不想直接上床。”

三十分钟后——

“艾登，你真的睡了么？”

四十分钟后——

“艾登，晚安，我去锻炼了。”

一个小时后——

吉鲁的照片，点击发送。

一个小时三分钟后——

“奥利维尔·吉鲁，不要再给我发你的肌肉照片了！！！”

“艾登，你还醒着，所以，同意和我约会了么？”

“好吧，约会，我们约会。”

“我想了一个好——”

“你明天来我家，就这么定了，别费劲去别的地方了，我来继续教你做Raclette。”

“这根本不是约——”

“是约会，我睡啦，晚安，奥利。”

#End


End file.
